


Appraisal

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Series: 250 word stories about sasha having friends [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Accessorizing, Awkwardness, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Stealing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: Under the notes is a hair clip, large and gold-plated (not solid gold, the weight's all wrong). The decorative part's carved to look like a dragon's head, sharp edges and scales and teeth.It's a bit flashy. Not really worth the trouble of fencing it. But the craftmanship's nice.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket
Series: 250 word stories about sasha having friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980898
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	Appraisal

**Author's Note:**

> So this was literally just a dream I had two nights ago that was very soft, so I turned it into tiny fic. And I am not the only one who has had dreams of sasha steal accessories for friends?? So… yes.

There's a box tucked under the bed, and it's not trapped or anything, which is disappointing. Sasha opens it anyway.

There's some trinkets inside, a few gold's worth of jewelry that Sasha tucks into her sleeves, a few notes that she does not. Under the notes is a hair clip, large and gold-plated (not solid gold, the weight's all wrong). The decorative part's carved to look like a dragon's head, sharp edges and scales and teeth.

It's a bit flashy. Not really worth the trouble of fencing it. But the craftmanship's nice.

The hallway leads to a balcony which opens over the parlor which is where Sasha's friends are. She jumps the railing, not bothering with the stairs, and lands almost silently.

"Oi!" she calls. "Hamid! C'mere!"

"Sasha!" He runs over. "Where did you come from?" 

Sasha shrugs. "Thought you might, like, want this?" Before he can reach for the clip she's slight-of-handed it away, crouching and using it to pull back a curl from his forehead without actually touching him. "There."

Hamid reaches up to feel the clip's spines. "Oh," he says. "Thank you, Sasha."

"It's a dragon," she says by way of explanation, and stands abruptly.

"It's _lovely_." He can't even see it.

Sasha shifts awkwardly. "Alright, I'm gonna, like, see if there's anything in the attic. Yeah."

Hamid looks stunned as she turns away, but the clip? It suits him. Matches the dragony bits. Shines against his dark hair. 

Looks proper valuable, too, when he's wearing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. You can also sometimes find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores and twitter as @beardspores.


End file.
